


sacrifice

by Mgggsies



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, i dont know what but she's gonna die, i tagged it character death but it's actually right before, no beta we die like emily prentiss, this is not the doyle situation it's something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgggsies/pseuds/Mgggsies
Summary: one of them has to go, it might as well be her
Kudos: 6





	sacrifice

They knew one of them was going to die. This case was the end. And Emily knew it would be her to go

"Who do you fight for?" the unsub had asked, what felt like many years ago.

She fought for Spencer, the youngest yet the most traumatized. Her little brother in all but blood, too good and pure for this world, but still wielding his knowledge for it.

She fought for Derek, her partner. He was a protector, wanted to make sure the world didn't touch his family. So he jumped in and made sure it wouldn't even come close.

She fought for Penelope, the brightest light. She saw the horrors and she chose to smile anyways, making it her mission to make others smile too.

She fought for Hotch, their fearless leader. He lost his family, and he was dragged through the gutter, and he still came out kicking and fighting.

She fought for Rossi, wise in his ways yet still learning to trust. He could love and love, more than most people could, but he couldn't bring himself to hand them his life.

She fought for JJ, her best friend. She held everyone up, supporting them in all they did, and not asking for anything in return. She cared so much, and she dedicated everything she had into making things better for her family.

Emily took one last look at her family, then exited the bullpen to face her fate.


End file.
